Rico Rodriguez
Rico Rodriguez is the main character from the video game series, Just Cause. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Rico Rodriguez vs Chris Redfield (Abandoned) * Rico Rodriguez VS Nathan Spencer Background *Full Name: Rico Rodriguez *Aliases: Scorpio, Dictator Removal Specialist, Aquila, Da Vinci of Violence *Age: 50 years *Height: 6 ft *Weight: 180 lbs *Mentor: Thomas Sheldon *Father: Miguel Rodriguez *Birthday: January 25, 1968 *Birth Place: Mexico *Grew Up in Medici *Former Agency Operative and Race Car Driver *Army of Chaos Founding Leader *An Excellent Hacker, Stuntman, Marksman, Pilot, and Driver *Likes Causing Chaos... a Lot *Hates Ninjas *Probably Delivered from Birth by Michael Bay Arsenal *AR Lens - Provides H.U.D. - Can Analyse Vehicles, Weapons, and Infrastructures *Grappler - Grapple/Magnetic Harpoon, can be Used as a Whip to Send Back Grenades - Onboard Computer G.P.S. and can Connect to Computers - Retractors Effect (Pulse, Deactivate, Snap), Minimum Length (Long, Short), Power Yank (None, Soft, Extreme), Retract Speed (Slow, Medium, Fast) - Airlifters (Helium, Hydrogen), Armor (Fragile, Invulnerable to Enemies, Invulnerable to Rico, Indestructible), Locomotion (Float, Guided, Follow), Peak Altitude (5 m, 10 m, 15 m, Infinite), Peak Effect (Hover, Pop) - Boosters Effect (Deactivate, Overclock), Directional (Lateral + Up, Horizontal, No Limits), Burnout Time (2 sec, 5 sec, 10 sec, 15 sec, 30 sec), Acceleration (Slow, Medium, Fast), Orientation (No Mods, Away from Rico's Sights, Away from other End) *Parachute - Reusable and Retractable *Bavarium Wingsuit - Bavarium-Powered Rocket Boosters also Boost and Take Off from Underwater - Shoulder Mounted Machine Gun - Homing Missiles *HV01 Hoverboard - Can Travel on Electro-Mag Cables Short Circuits to Electircal Systems - Hovers Above Any Surface Including Water - Can Drag Rico Out From Underwater *Holdt R4 Pitbull *U-55S Pozhar *U-24Z Zabijak *CC10 Shotgun *PBX Auto-Slug 4 *Sequoia 370 Mag-Slug *CS Wraith 225R *SMG-2 *Bavarium Splitter *Defender Machine Gun *SW9 Assault Rifle *Niagara 9mm Bullpup *AT7 RPG *AT3-X RPG *M488 *PGL-6 Grenade Launcher *PBX Mine Launcher 2A7 *LRD-3 Sniper Rifle *PBX Super-Sniper 4 *Yellowstone Auto Sniper *Stormalong EM Zero *Demon Crossbow *PWC V4.2 Wind Gun *RG-PBA 9 Railgun *DA 9.3 Lightning Gun *eDEN Spark *Cow Gun...? *Tendrilizer...? Feats *Liberated 7 Countries - Includes San Esperito, Panau, Medici, and Solis *Single-Handedly Defeated Entire Armies - Captured Many Settlements, Bases, Facilities, Factories, and Fortresses - Assaulted the eDEN Airship and Stingray Area - Stopped Demon Infestation Across Solis - Destroyed a Fleet of 7 Agency Submarines *Dodged Gunfire and Missiles *Survived Artillery Fire, Point-Blank Explosions, Terminal Velocity Falls, and Lightning Strikes *Outpaced Ninjas, Black Hand Ghosts, and Agency Operatives - Ninjas can Teleport via Smoke Bombs, can Dodge Rico's Grappler - Black Hand Ghosts are Very Fast and Agile and can Turn Invisible via Optical Camouflage - Some Agents have Similar Grapplers as Rico's *Won Numerous Solino Underground Challenges *Rided on Cars, Missiles, and Jets like Skateboards without Slipping Off *Hacked 4 Nuclear Missiles *Dismantled Project Illapa - Captured Zona Uno, Zona Dos, Zona Tres, and Illapa Base - Destroyed the Lightning Storm, Snadstorm, Tornado, Blizzard, and Illapa Cores *Lead Several Rebel Groups to Victory *Pulled Nuclear Missile's Flight Fin and Steered the Missile Off-Course *Survived Literally Head-On Collision with the Illapa Core *Survived Being Blown Away by a Blizzard *Flew Around and then Down into a Tornado while Dodging Debris *Landed Terminal Velocity Falls without Any Injuries *Survived Being Thrown Around by a Tornado *Survived Close Proximity to M488 Explosion *Tethers can Turn Ginormous Stone Rings in Isla De Los Annilos *Grappler can Tag Grappling Agents and even Speeding Jets *Out-Sped and Escaped Massive Explosions with Grappler and Wingsuit without Rocket Booster *Defeated Mendoza, Zhang Sun, Mirkov, Washio, Baby Panay, Di Ravello, Eden, Gabriela, Espinosa, Huchasunqu, and Agent Miller - Baby Panay Survived a Point-Blank Grenade Powerful Enought to Collaps a Japanese-Style Rooftop - Di Ravello Survived a Helicopter Crash - Agent Miller had Optical Camouflage and a Similar Grappler as Rico's Weaknesses *A Bit Cocky and Reckless *Views Plans as "List of Things that Go Wrong" *Prefers Loud and Direct Approaches Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Hispanic/Latino Combatants Category:Home Console Characters Category:Human Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Mexican Combatants Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Secret Agents Category:Spy Category:Video Game Combatants